Justice League: Rings of the Force
Justice League: Rings of the Force is an American Animated TV Series based on DC Comics which is part of the Injustice video game series. The series is an sequel to the 2013 video game Gods Among Us as well as a crossover with the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. Premise Set three days after the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us and in an alternate Star Wars continuity (which is still during the Clone Wars Era), the Justice League and their allies form a new alliance with Sonic the Hedgehog and his gang as well as the Jedi Alliance to take on all new threats in their world. Under Batman's concerns with the events of their universe sharing the same history as in the Regime's dimension, the heroes also work to contend with the Joker, whose mind is torn between the Man who was once known as the Red Hood and a monstrous entity which the Joker truly is. Episodes Season 1 01) "Worlds Collide, Part 1: Knights of Chaos" * Plot: Following the Justice League's battle against the One Earth Regime, the heroes rejoice over the news about Superman's wife Lois Lane's pregnancy, though Batman expresses a new concern over his friend's condition, on which he fears that the Joker might commit the same atrocities which brought about the alternate Superman's corruption. At the sametime, in another reality, Sonic enjoys a life of adventure as he and his friends battle alongside the Jedi Alliance against the Injustice Tyrants (consisting on his old nemesis Dr. Eggman and some of Sonic's past foes) and the Sith Separatists. To make things look even more extraordinary, the Joker's attempt against Robin and Terra's lives indirectly results in Sonic and Darth Vader getting teleported into the Justice League's dimension by a Chaos Emerald the young heroes encounter in their way. 02) "Worlds Collide, Part 2: Sonic Boom" * Plot: Following Darth Vader's defeat in Metropolis, Sonic finds himself stranded in the Justice League's world while thinking of a way to contact his dimension and make his way home. To his advantage, a new mission with the Justice League might be a solution and his presence in the heroes' reality has begun to slowly merge their galaxy's Sun with his dimension's. 03) "Worlds Collide, Part 3: Heroes Unite" * Plot: Following Sonic's successful plan to generate a portal to his dimension and the complete merging of the three universes' Suns, the Justice League forms new alliances with the Freedom Fighters and the Jedi Knights as they contend with new threats. On the middle of the event, Lex Luthor's Society breaks Darth Vader out of his cell and forms an alliance with the Separatists and Dr. Eggman's group. While the girls organise the Baby Shower party in Themyscira for Lois Lane and Princess Elise, Padmé Amidala and Amy Rose join in as special guests, Superman teams up with Sonic and Anakin Skywalker to stop Lex Luthor and his henchmen from creating a new clone factory in Raxus Prime as the trio also contends with their respective doppelgangers Bizarro, Darth Vader and Metal Sonic as well as the outcast Jedi Kazdan Paratus, who is working to repel both Heroes and Villain from his Temple. 04) "Emerald Knights" * Plot: Silver the Hedgehog travels across the Sectors protected by the Green Lantern Corps as the Lanterns and the Jedi Knights work together to stop new threats. At the sametime, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris team up with Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon to stop the Manhunters from attacking Felucia. 05) "Gotta Go Fast!" * Plot: Sonic and Flash compete to see who is the Fastest Hero Alive in a massive race which takes place across the galaxy. Flash's Rogues (consisting of Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, Golden Glider and Mirror Master) hijack a high-tech G.U.N. Military Truck in order to chase them during their race. Of course this is going to be a problem for the villains as the two speedsters, aware of their plan, lead them to a series of mishaps as they lure the Truck (which is programmed to chase them via autopilot) into numerous radical tracks which only Sonic and Flash can get through easily (and are brave enough to run through). 06) "Dark as the Night" * Plot: Batman and his trainees are gathered along with Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Terra, Raven, Starkiller and by G.U.N Commander to form a new incarnation of Shadow's old team, now known as the Dark Elite. In their first mission together, the group is assigned to stop Ra's al Ghul's League of Assassins, who are determined to take over Black Arms technology which was scavenged by Project Cadmus. Meanwhile, Sonic trains the Justice League's prodigies in a new Jedi Temple which has appeared on Earth one day after the galaxies merged. 07) "Sisterhood" * Plot: As Hippolyta and her Amazons of Themyscira form a new peaceful bond with the people of Naboo and Soleanna, Wonder Woman teams up with Merlina the Sorceress and Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli against Circe, who is planning to manipulate the Nightsisters in attacking men in Washington D.C.. They also contend with Asajj Ventress, who is determined to do the same on her own even if it means to sacrifice men to do so. 08) "''Two-Tailed Titans''" * Plot: The Titans collaborate with Sonic's sidekick and best friend Tails and Anakin Skywalker's padawan Ahsoka Tano (who had regained confidence and trust in the Jedi Council despite the previous incident which led her to leave the Jedi) in saving Mandalore from the invasion of the Reach (led by Queen Maxima, who was bonded with a Scarab which transformed her into the Beetle Queen) and the tyranny of the Separatists. They also help Bo-Katan Kryze (who is working to regain her deceased sister's throne as Duchess) control her Scarab armor, which she developed during the Beetle Queen's attack. 09) "Through the Fire" * Plot: Doomsday is going for a destructive killing spree in numerous Project Cadmus factories held by Hugo Strange and (secretly) a human disguised Mephiles in Mustafar. Superman and Blaze the Cat work together to stop him at all costs. 10) "Panic in the Sky" * Plot: Doctor Eggman is holding an flying fortress built of Project Cadmus technology where he plans to create a clone army of his own to rule over all. While Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shadow the Hedgehog lead G.U.N. and Clone Troopers to deal with Eggman's army, Batman volunteers to deal with Eggman himself. 11) "Rainbow Planet" * Plot: Sonic invites Flash, Wonder Woman and the Titans for a tour in Planet Wisp, where they enjoy themselves with the planet's namesake aliens. Their fun is interrupted, however, when Brainiac (determined to drain the Wisps from their Nuclear Powers) plots an attack on the planet and capture the aliens, leading the heroes (aided by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo-Koon) to stop the Coluan before he can destroy all life in the planet. 12) "Forces of Nature" * Plot: The heroes encounter Swamp Thing raising a little girl in green named Cosmo, whom Sonic recognizes as one of the Seedrians, plant-manipulating humanoid aliens from the planet Green Gate. As they work to save the planet from the potetial threat of the Reach, the heroes also work to battle Separatist forces who are assisting Poison Ivy with her intentions of ruling Green Gate. 13) "Angel of Mobius" * Plot: One year before the Freedom Fighters and Jedi Knights' Galaxies merged together, Princess Sally Acorn had sacrificed herself to free the Mobians from a Dark Magic curse inflicted on them by Ixis Naugus using one of the planet's Power Stones. In present day, Sonic, determined to finish the job his deceased lover started, goes on a journey to free the souls stolen by Naugus, who is collaborating with Tala to find the key for immortality. Deadman, after surviving an attack by Tala which could have destroyed his soul thanks to an Power Ring, joins Sonic's mission alongside Sally, who is bonded with Deadman's ring and becomes the Angel of Mobius. 14) "Deep Trouble" ' * Plot: In the Clone Factory of Kamino, Lexcorp scientists are sent by Luthor to attempt to clone Chaos, the God of the Chao, and make it the perfect weapon. But their plan backfires when the creature loses control and threatens to destroy Metropolis. Aquaman works alongside Kit Fisto, Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog to stop the new menace. 15) '"Through Iron Fist" ' * Plot: During a friendly training with Wonder Woman, Blaze the Cat and Senator Padmé Amidala (armed in her flight battle suit) put their abilities as Amazons into a test when a turf war between Mother Talzin and her Nightsisters against the Iron Queen and her machines threatens to inflict collateral damage in New York just as Bruce Wayne opens a new orphanage. 16) '"A Knight's Tale" ' * Plot: Superboy, Robin, Beast Boy and Shazam work hard to impress Sonic with the lessons they learned about Knighthood. The four heroes must now put these lessons to the test when Mephiles resurrects Gideon the Black Knight to join the Injustice Tyrants. 17) '"Trials of a Dark Knight" ' * Plot: In order to prove that he can handle more threats even when he is not Batman, Bruce Wayne goes on a warrior's journey through the Trials of the Jedi Council (which all Jedi are ought to pass in their training) and the Trials of Chaos (which Sonic had to pass before he created his sword Phoenix Talon). Bruce progressively learns the ways of the Force and Chaos Control through his journey. 18) '"Attack of the Deadly Six" * Plot: Seeking to destroy the Justice League, the Freedom Fighters, and the Jedi Knights to impress Eggman and prove himself worthy to the Injustice Tyrants, Zavok calls in his old team, the Deadly Six to hunt down and kills the three teams. 19) "To Catch a Hedgehog" * Plot: 20) "Phobias" * Plot: 21) "Difficulty in Maelstrom Incorporated" * Plot: When Tails' own company, Maelstrom Incorporated start to failing apart, he calls in Batman and Green Arrow to 22) "Who's Who?" * Plot: 23) "" * Plot: 24) "" * Plot: 25) "''The Last Laugh'', Part 1" * Plot: Feeling like this is last chance to title of Agent of Chaos, the Joker assaults Lexcorp and steals Ares' war gems and plans to manipulate the Separatist Forces, the Injustice Tyrants and the Society against each other, threatening to inflict collateral damage in Gotham and Metropolis. As the Justice League, the Freedom Fighters and the Jedi Masters work to stop the issuing chaos, Batman goes on a relentless chase across Gotham after the Joker before it is too late. 26) "''The Last Laugh'', Part 2" * Plot: The world watches as Batman and Joker engage into the final showdown in the heart of Gotham. Remembering the lessons he learned with the Jedi and the tricks he learned from the Freedom Fighters, Batman manages to overcome the Joker's tricks and attacks and impale him with the Soul Ring, which successfully reverts the Joker back into Jack Napier, the man who was once the Red Hood before his first encounter with the Dark Knight. As Napier attempts to live a normal life in prison and struggles to forget about the Joker, Batman stands next to Superman and Lois expecting their child girl to be born. In Arkham, Harley mistakes Napier as a "punk who used to bully the Joker" and, without thinking twice, kills him and sends the Joker's soul to Hades. As Harley mourns the Joker, Lois successfully gives birth to hers and Superman's child, who is named Lara Lane Kent, to the joy of the other Leaguers, Titans, Jedi Knights and even Batman, who properly unmasks himself for his newborn goddaughter and gently welcomes her "to the world". Season 2: Coming soon... Production: The show's animation shares the same animations as in Young Justice, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox and the DC Animated Film Universe franchise (Justice League: War/''Throne of Atlantis''/''vs. Teen Titans''/''Dark'', Teen Titans: The Judas Contract and the Batman solo films (Son of Batman, Batman vs. Robin and Batman: Bad Blood). Voice Cast See also: Characters in Justice League: Rings of the Force Most of characters are reprised by their voice actors from the previous TV shows, animated films and video games while some are voiced by new voice actors. * Michael Rosenbaum as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Stuart Allan as Robin / Damian Wayne * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Tara Strong as Miles "Tails" Prower, Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers, Raven * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Hynden Walch as Amy Rose * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Neal McDonough as Flash / Barry Allen * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone * Crispin Freeman as Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Phil LaMarr as Shadow the Hedgehog, John Stewart * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Knuckles the Echidna * Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise * Scott Menville as Silver the Hedgehog * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, * Olivia d'Abo as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Catherine Taber as Senator Padmé Amidala * Jennifer Hale as Blaze the Cat, Hawgirl / Shayera Hall, Billy Batson, Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln * Kath Soucie as Oracle / Barbara Gordon, Angel of Mobius / Princess Sally Acorn, Nicole * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Troy Baker as Nightwing / Richard "Dick" Grayson, Sinestro, Wildcat / Ted Grant, Ocean Master / Orm * Grant George as Atom I / Ray Palmer * Travis Willingham as Steve Trevor, Zavok, * Laura Bailey as Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Yuri Lowenthal as Beast Boy / Garfield Logan, Red Robin / Tim Drake * Sam Riegel as Shazam, Superboy / Corner Kent / Kon-El * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Cree Summer as Rouge the Bat * Grey DeLisle as Catwoman / Selina Kyle * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Matthew Yang King as Atom II / Ryan Choi * Kari Wahlgren as Iris West, Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz * Bumper Robinson as Static / Virgil Hawkins * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance * Tom Kane as Master Yoda * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark * Ariel Winter as Cosmo the Seedrian * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash / Wally West *John DiMaggio as TBA *Josh Keaton as TBA *Tom Kenny as Plastic Man / Patrick O'Brien, * Roger Craig Smith as TBA * Ben Schwartz as TBA * Seth Green as TBA * Rachel Quaintance as TBA * J. K. Simmons as Dr. Eggman * Mark Hamill as the Joker * Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor * Kevin Michael Richardson as Darth Vader * Corey Burton as Metal Sonic, Cad Bane * Jonathan Adams as Mephiles the Dark * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd, Bane, Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold, Deathstroke / Slade Wilson * Robert Englund as Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane * Steve Blum as Ares, Captain Cold / Leonard Snart * Jeffrey Combs as Brainiac * Bruce Thomas as Ixis Naugus * J. B. Blanc as Black Adam, Bizarro, Atomic Skull / Joseph Martin * Kevin Grevioux as Darkseid * Ogie Banks as Black Manta / David Hyde * Nika Futterman as Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva, Mother Talzin * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy, Iron Queen, the Enchantress * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang / George "Digger" Harkness * Benjamin Diskin as Maxwell "Max" Lord, Manhunters * Keith Ferguson as Amon Sur * Wally Wingert as the Riddler / Edward Nygma *Michael-Leon Wooley as Darkseid *Lex Lang as *Diedrich Bader as TBA * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:Injustice Category:Sonic Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Animated Series Category:TV series based on video games Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:TV Shows Category:TV-PG-V Category:Action-Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Superhero Category:Drama Category:ShadEmman's ideas